Moonlight
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: EJ….it doesn’t matter what stars you dance under


I was in the mood for some Evan fluff and this is the result :) This may eventually get a rewrite since I'm not quite happy with how I ended it.  
Also this is in the same universe as my previous story Hope set a few months after.

Title: Moonlight  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller  
Category: Fluff, one shot  
Summary: EJ….it doesn't matter what stars you dance under

Doctor Jennifer Keller smiled as she sipped on the cold blue colored drink. Dusk had just settled on MSV-302 as members of the Atlantis expedition mingled with the locals in the large village.

Jennifer yawned as she set the drink down on the wooden table and stretched the kinks out of her back. SGA-2 had been on MSV-302 for four days. The planet had similar features to America's northwest region lots of trees, warm temperatures and a long rainy season. She'd only arrived two days previous when the negotiations requested medical supplies.

SGA-2 had come here on a routine survey mission but had discovered the local people could be good allies for the growing collation. That had prompted the arrival of Woosley and SGA-1. The talks for once had gone well and when she had arrived the atmosphere was definitely celebratory.

Now on their last night the N'ami people had thrown a party. Lots of food and music. As Jennifer looked out at her friends she realized it was something much needed. It'd been a long year…..losing Elizabeth, Teyla's kidnapping and Sam's reassignment. They'd had little reason to get together and just relax and have fun.

"Hey, party's over there."Evan greeted with a grin as he sat down on the bench next to her.

Jennifer returned his smile. She still couldn't believe the turn in their relationship after the incident with Tylan and the smugglers. She felt so lucky to know that Evan had entrusted his heart to her.  
She laced her fingers with his and rubbed a thumb over his knuckles.

"I know….I'm just tired….and after all that food….I'm stuffed. Couldn't walk a step if I had too."

Evan brushed a wind blown hair away from Jennifer's face as he said. "Not even for a dance?"

Jennifer was mesmerized by his gaze as she always was….the way Evan's eyes changed from one shade of blue to another and sometimes almost gray depending on his mood.

"Anything for you."Keller replied as she stood their hands still entwined.

Evan drew Jennifer into his arms and their feet moved slowly to the music. The music punctuated with sharp drum beats wasn't exactly the type for slow dancing but it didn't matter.

Jennifer rested her head against his chest as Evan kept them on the fringe of the clearing. The village was nestled against a group of trees with an area of grass in front of it about half the size of a football field. The clearing had bare, protected spots for camp fires and tables dotted the area.

"I've missed you."Evan stated softly as he rested his chin on top of Jennifer's head. He inhaled the familiar comforting smell of roses from her shampoo.

It'd been two weeks since their last date….movie night and a late dinner. Besides that it'd been a brief com conversation when she'd gotten back from MSV-21.

"Missed you too."

Evan raised his head and leaned in to kiss Jennifer. He let the kiss go longer than he had originally intended.  
It'd been too long since he'd touched her….

Their feet stopped and Evan entwined his fingers in Jennifer's hair deepening the kiss.

A soft moan escaped Jennifer as she lost herself in him.

When the need for oxygen broke them apart Evan tenderly caressed Jennifer's face as he stepped back. His other hand still holding hers.  
Evan walked them over to one of the taller trees and he leaned back against it drawing Jennifer into an embrace his arms linked around her waist.

Jennifer smiled as she snuggled back against Evan.  
She looked up at the stars wondering when the Pegasus stars had become just as comforting as the Milky Way's had once been.

After several minutes of content silence Evan spoke. "Do you know who's in charge of movie night this week? I lost track."

Jennifer giggled and turned in Evan's arms so she could see his reaction. "Radek."

Lorne's laughter mingled with hers as he shook his head. "That'll be interesting at the very least. I can hear McKay now."

"Does that mean we have a date?"Jennifer asked quietly.

Evan lightly kissed her forehead. "Wouldn't miss it. I should be back in plenty of time."

Jennifer leaned back against him looking once more at the stars. "I'll hold you to that."

The music started once again and Evan moved away from the tree and pulled Jennifer back into the clearing.  
This time they kept up with the tempo.

Lorne was never more thankful for his grandmother's lessons than he was that night. The sparkle in Jennifer's eyes warmed his heart. Her laughter as he twirled her banished the ugly memories from the last few months.

Jennifer tripped over a misstep and stumbled. Evan instantly steadied her and drew her close.

"You okay?"Lorne asked as Jennifer regained her balance.

Keller nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Want to keep going?"

Jennifer grinned. "Getting tired?"

Evan shook his head. "Nope. You?"

Jennifer took his right hand and squeezed it. They're feet moved to the beat once more. As corny and cliché' as it was to Jennifer the rest of the world dropped away.

There was only Evan and his arms around her and there was no other place she'd rather be.

"I love you."Jennifer commented softly knowing she didn't say it often enough.

"I love you too."Evan replied as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

end


End file.
